The Devil Wears White
by Ms Lilo
Summary: When two sets of parents find out of their children know each other, they come to another shocking discovery, They're engaged! One Darien Shields will find in a 2 month long payback plan that hiding things from your parents come with consequence. Revised


Hi all! This will be my first full attempt at a fic actually posted. So I really don't want to say much so… on with the show.

**_Disclaimer_**: _I really don't think I own any "ideas" in this fanfic. Sailor Moon and its characters do not belong to me… and I might have borrowed an idea or two to spin this tale. Other standard disclaimers do in fact apply. You wouldn't want to sue a band kid whose only wish is to go to San Diego—would you?Oh… and thank you to Alicia Blade, whose fanfiction inspired—and I stole the way she does page breaks from the Professional. She also let me run her First Love Poetry Site… Sorry that it kinda fell apart. I'm thinking about redoing the Panda Café._

_**Title**: The Devil Wear White_

_**Author**: Ms Lilo _

_**Chapter**: Prologue_

_**Rating**: Let just say PG-13, T… right?_

A middle-aged woman with long brunette curls and eyes so royal blue they could almost pass for violet sat impatiently staring out her sitting room window.

"Honey, just hand me the paper. And hell- staring out the window isn't going to make them come any faster." A man with striking jet black hair equipped with piecing midnight eyes requested of her.

"Well, he could have told us Damon. At least Raye told us she was seriously dating! Well, listen to this monstrosity again!" she paused as she adjusted the paper to begin reading. "'Darien Shields has announced his formal engagement to the heiress to Jacobs Hotel's multi-million dollar affairs. Darien Shields is CEO of Shield and Sword, the multi-billion corporation started as a small company ran and owned by Damon and Shelby Shields. Ms. Jacobs and Mr. Shields, whose reputation is only preceded by their wealth announced that the engagement gala will take place by the end of this month and that the time table for their wedding will be announced.' Now tell me that isn't an outrage!"

"Shelly, look, he's a busy boy. True, I would like to tell him off right now. But I'm tired. Hell, our kids make me tired and all their damn drama. It feels like we're watching one of those damn soaps you like." Damon Shields replied to his wife.

"Well, with the Jacobs we are going to sort this out immediately. As soon as they get here—"

"Master Shields, Madam— the Jacobs are here."

"Thank you very much, Jeffery." Damon replied to their butler of 35 years.

"Well… Let's get this show on the road."

…

Michael Jacobs always considered himself a patient man. Well, except when it came to the women in his life. Right now, to say at least, his daughter was pissing him off. And that's not the only thing— the limo ride over to the Shields Estate was horrifying. Between the off-road experience and feeling the bump as the driver ran over what his wife said was "surely a woodland creature' he was beyond done with this guy. And what he needed was a glass of scotch and a couple of aspirin.

Jasmine Jacobs, however, was quite different than her husband. Although she had been utterly horrified when that woodland creature was ran over during their earlier in their trek to the Shields Estate, the rest of the ride had gone quite smoothly, except for those two little incidents right before they reached their destination. 'Well, I thought the little boy who put rubber snakes on our limo was cute. He even yelled 'Snakes on a Limo'. And off-roading was fun.' She thought as she walked mindlessly through the Shields lovely mural painted sitting room.

Now the sitting room in the Shields Estate really was an interesting sight to see. Shelby Shields commissioned several mural painters. These painters went to work a turned the room into a replica on walls of the lovely woods that lay outside in their acres upon acres of land. Inside this room were four people, no more and no less. Shelby Shields, Damon Shields, Michael Jacobs and Jasmine Jacobs were there to talk about no other than their children's engagement to each other… which neither one of them knew about.

_Umm… Review?_

_Please?_

_Email? Maybe? More of the main characters will be introducted soon... couple of days soon. But I wanted to see how the idea faired. And the writing...  
_

_Lilo_


End file.
